


Alex of all the days

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, Poetry, Post-Colonization (X-Files)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.A poem gifted to the August Birthdays on RatB, and also dedicated to Jitw (g). Is this something that people would really want dedicated to them? Er... Off the cuff, I'm afraid, and the thoughts behind this might require a bit of explanation (bugger!): not sure whether it warrants it. If you want me to, I can—just ask. M/K (sort of). Post-colonisation thoughts. Implied character deaths... Not generally a nice poem... You have been warned...
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Alex of all the days

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> A poem gifted to the August Birthdays on RatB, and also dedicated to Jitw (g). Is this something that people would really want dedicated to them? Er... Off the cuff, I'm afraid, and the thoughts behind this might require a bit of explanation (bugger!): not sure whether it warrants it. If you want me to, I can—just ask. M/K (sort of). Post-colonisation thoughts. Implied character deaths... Not generally a nice poem... You have been warned...

  
**Alex of all the days  
by Mock**

  
I.

Alex, of all the days,   
These days are sweet   
With shadows, wrought with smoke   
And satisfaction, thick upon our tongue.   
In memory, this time will linger,   
Lips of snow, the kiss of frost,   
And laughter, lazy, satiated,   
Revelling in what you've lost,   
Counting fragments in the snow   
And coldly noting what it cost. 

Alex, of all the time,   
This time your smile   
Has faltered, trembled, brittle,   
Shattered in the waiting for new breath.   
In memory, these days are written,   
Ice and blood, sketched in sand:   
Wars, won and lost and lost and lost -   
Couldn't win with just one hand! -   
Losing blood, and love, and life   
When all has fallen, just as planned. 

  
[email removed]  


A poem gifted to the August Birthdays on RatB, and also dedicated to Jitw (g). Is this something that people would really _want_ dedicated to them? Er... Off the cuff, I'm afraid, and the thoughts behind this might require a bit of explanation (bugger!): not sure whether it warrants it. If you want me to, I can—just ask. M/K (sort of). Post-colonisation thoughts. Implied character deaths... Not generally a nice poem... You have been warned...   
---


End file.
